


Suiting up

by Persiflage



Series: Love Me More Than Dearly, Love Me Wholly [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skoulson RomFest 2k15 REDUX, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Skye's Superhero Suit, sexy uses of Skye's powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets her new field suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suiting up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for the Skoulson RomFest 2k15 Redux.  
> Day 4 prompts: Caterpillars and passenger seat

As she drives, Skye glances over at Bobbi in the passenger seat; it feels slightly odd to see someone other than Coulson in that spot when she's going on a Caterpillars mission – even after he got his new hand, Coulson seemed to like to let her drive, and she has to admit that it felt right being the driver since these are her missions.

"You've been doing this a while, then," Bobbi says, finally breaking the silence she'd been keeping since Skye had invited her along on this mission and briefed her about it this morning.

"Yeah."

"You know, I don't think I realised before just how discreet you are."

Skye glances over again, finds Bobbi looking at her – thoughtfully, not critically – and raises an eyebrow. "That a bad thing?"

The older agent chuckles. "Not at all. I like people who're discreet, especially when they're supposed to be secret agents."

Skye feels her lips curl into a smile. "Hunter," she says.

"Yeah," says Bobbi in a sort of long-suffering tone. Then she clears her throat. "You know I'd heard bits and pieces about you before I joined Coulson's team."

"What sort of bits and pieces?" She wonders if she should worry that she was the subject of – what, gossip? rumour? wild speculation? before the fall of SHIELD. 

"Stuff about you being Coulson's protégé, or possibly something else entirely." Bobbi clears her throat again. "There, uh, was some speculation that he was having a mid-life, or post-death, crisis and – " She stops talking and Skye glances over again to see Bobbi's looking embarrassed.

"People thought he was sleeping with me," she finishes.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't give the idea any credence, to tell the truth, because you didn't seem to be Coulson's usual type."

"He'd never dated someone young enough to be his daughter before, you mean." Skye's tone is flat, she realises, but then she'd heard whispers of such rumours that day when Coulson had taken the team to the Hub, before that mission to South Ossetia. 

"Yeah, but – " She swallows, then says, "You know what, it doesn't matter. I also heard good things about you."

"Yeah?" Skye wonders if Bobbi's just saying that to make up for telling her the other stuff.

"Your rescue of Coulson, after Raina took him?" There's something in the older agent's voice that makes Skye look over again, and she sees real admiration in Bobbi's eyes – the same kind of admiration that was there when she'd called Skye 'a rockstar'. "That was pretty legendary, Skye – especially after Victoria Hand tightened the restrictions on that bracelet you were wearing."

"It was a nightmare," Skye says bitterly. She can never forget how long Raina had Coulson trapped in that memory machine – and having put him through it again last winter so they could find and stop Sebastian Derik had made her memories of rescuing him even more painful. She hadn't had such a clear idea, before Derik, of what Coulson had gone through – afterwards, well if Raina had been there, Skye would've punched her again, and a lot harder this time.

"Yeah," Bobbi agrees softly. "But you didn't give up on him, did you?"

"I couldn't," Skye says, sure the older woman will understand. "He's always meant a lot to me, even before we became lovers, and the thought of Raina having him, knowing what she did to Chan Ho Yin, absolutely terrified me."

Bobbi nods her understanding. "You've been good for Coulson," she says. "There was a time when he seemed a bit too much like Nick Fury's protégé, if you know what I mean." 

Skye, remembering 'Robot Coulson', murmurs agreement.

"But he's a different man now, and I don't think it's just 'cos he died." She gives Skye a big smile. "If you ever need any help keeping this Caterpillars thing quiet from the likes of Agent Weaver, you only have to ask."

"Thanks, Bobbi." Skye's grateful because she knows that the older agent had been quite close to Robert Gonzales at one time, and she must have thought that his 'Real SHIELD' was doing the right thing to have supported him for so long.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

That evening, after Skye's meeting with Alex, a young Inhuman woman who's suddenly found herself with the ability to create, control, and manipulate fire (which is a painful reminder of Chan Ho Yin), she and Bobbi settle in the bar of the motel where they're spending the night, and they drink a bit more than they probably should – although not enough to count as drunk since they're both experienced enough to drink plenty of water between their beers and bourbon.

As they're stumbling back to their twin room, Bobbi asks, "So, what's it like?"

"What’s what like?" Skye asks confusedly, keying open the door, then following the older agent inside.

"Fucking Coulson," Bobbi says, eyes wide.

Skye can't help giggling at the question. "It's great," she says in a confiding tone. 

"Is he a goer?"

Skye wonders if Bobbi's going to remember this conversation in the morning, and if so, how mortified she'll be. "For a man of his age, he's got a lot of stamina."

Bobbi nods owlishly, then observes, "He's really hung." Skye feels her eyebrows shoot up and stares at Bobbi in amazement. "What?" she asks.

"You've noticed Coulson's hung?" Skye asks, fighting the urge to giggle some more.

"How could I not? It was pretty obvious when we were sparring together. And sometimes, when he looks at you? Well it's pretty obvious his thoughts are not on work. I mean, those suits don't hide as much as he might think."

Skye feels heat flood her body: she's noticed, herself, on occasion, that Coulson's been staring at her while sporting a boner. It's nearly got them into trouble on more than one occasion.

Fortunately for Skye's peace of mind, Bobbi leaves the conversation there, grabbing her toiletries and heading into the bathroom with a mumbled comment about cleaning her teeth. As Skye changes into her usual sleepwear, she wonders if she dares recount this conversation to Coulson, then decides she must – if only to warn him about his ogling being noticed.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

By the time they get back to the Playground, Skye's beginning to feel the effects of too much alcohol last night – she's not hung over, just very tired, but the sight of Coulson waiting not-very-patiently in the garage when she drives the SUV inside makes her forget how tired she is: there's a suppressed excitement about him that becomes even more discernible to her once she's out of the SUV and can feel his vibrations clearly.

He greets Bobbi courteously, and Skye suppresses a grin when Bobbi gives him a nod, a "Sir", then very quickly disappears inside the base; she surmises the older woman hasn't forgotten last night's conversation about Skye and Coulson's sex life.

"What's up, Phil?" she asks, stepping in close and planting a brief kiss on his lips.

"Your field suit's here."

"And you're waiting for the promised modelling session, I suppose?" she teases, and drops her hand to brush it against his crotch.

He glances around, even though the garage is empty, then presses his hand against hers. "Skye." He moans her name quietly, but it stirs her up all the same.

"That reminds me," she says equally quietly. "You should know that Bobbi has noticed you ogling me, and noticed this – " She gives his cock a light squeeze "too."

"How do you know?" he asks, sounding pained at the revelation.

"She mentioned it last night."

"Oh fuck," he whispers.

"Yeah." She gives him another brief squeeze, then says, "So, new field suit? Are we gonna go and see it?"

His embarrassment seems to dissolve instantly into his previous excitement. "It looks pretty cool", he tells her, and she chuckles: Phil Coulson in fanboy mode is never not fun.

"Come on then." She picks up the backpack she'd dumped on the floor in order to greet him, and they head inside, going directly to his office. Luckily they don't meet anyone en route, and as soon as they're through the office door, he orders the lockdown, then gestures across the room. There's a mannequin positioned opposite his desk, and on it is her new cream-coloured field suit: it looks sleek and high-tech, and she dumps her backpack again to go and look at it closely, Coulson on her heels.

There's a utility belt around the waist, and she notes that she has pouches for spare ammo and a field first aid kit on the right side and – "What's that for?" she asks, pointing at the left hand pouch.

"Snacks?" he suggests, with a nonchalant shrug. "I thought since you said that using your powers used up your energy and you needed to refuel afterwards, I figured if you took some high energy snacks with you, you wouldn't need to wait until you could get to food."

She turns to him and gently grabs the lapels of his suit jacket, pulling his body against hers so she can indulge in a very lengthy kiss. 

He is flushed, wide-eyed, and just a little flustered when she releases him, but it doesn't take long for his cocky smirk to come back. "I take it you approve, then?"

She rolls her eyes. "Of course." She snorts and shakes her head a little, then turns back to her examination of the suit. The right leg has two holsters on it, one for a gun, the other for a knife – Bobbi's promised to start teaching her knife throwing as that's something she had learned from the late Isabelle Hartley. There's a pair of knee-high, supple black leather boots in front of the mannequin, and across the shoulders of the suit a hood which Skye can pull up to cover her head or protect her hair if necessary.

"What do you think?" Coulson asks, sounding a little anxious now.

"I think it looks pretty cool," she tells him, throwing a smirk his way, before she tugs off her leather jacket and drapes on the back of the chair by the desk where she usually sits. She sits on the couch and unlaces her boots, then smirks up at Coulson when she sees he's leaning his ass against the edge of his desk – his arousal is very plain as she begins to undress. She pulls off her boots, then stands and faces him as she starts unbuttoning the denim shirt she's wearing with her jeans, and he licks his lips, then grips the edge of the desk on either side of his body – he's clearly holding himself back from touching her, which she finds very arousing.

Once she's got her shirt and jeans off, she plants her fists on her hips, then stares hard at him. "Like what you see, soldier?"

"Skye." He draws her name out as if he's pleading with her – although she's not sure what he's pleading for – probably to touch her, knowing him.

"Wanna help me get this suit on, then?" She does her best to sound nonchalant – as if having his hands on her is unimportant. 

"God yes!" he says, his voice low. He's across the room in two strides, and she isn't a bit surprised when he pulls her body against his and kisses her hungrily. She slides her hands down his back to cup his ass, and pushes his lower body against hers so she can feel his erection through his suit pants.

"You are so gorgeous," he tells her, and she kisses him because it always slightly flusters her when he tells her stuff like that.

Then she eases herself away from him and turning back to the suit, she unfastens the belt and the two leg holsters, tossing them gently onto the couch. She unzips the front of the suit's top, then peels it off the mannequin, before turning back to Coulson, and he holds it for her, as if he's helping her into a jacket. She smirks at him, then turns her back and slides her arms into the sleeves.

"Allow me," he says, and zips it up, trailing his finger up her torso as he pulls the zipper upwards. When he reaches her neck, she ducks her head and wraps her lips around his finger, and he groans loudly as she sucks it into her mouth.

He watches her as she pulls on the pants, and she catches a glimpse of him palming his cock as she slides the skin-tight material up her legs. Then he passes her the belt, which she cinches around her waist, then she fastens the two holsters around her right thigh. He stands in front of her and adjusts the hood over her shoulders, and she leans forward to kiss him, briefly pulling on his bottom lip.

"Are you totally determined to make me come in my pants?" he asks, his voice a bit breathy and his breathing just a little ragged.

She snorts a laugh. "That would be such a waste, Phil."

He grunts, then picks up the boots, and she bites back a moan when he kneels at her feet to hold the boots as she steps into them, one after the other. She wants to shove him down onto the floor and ride him until he begs for release, but she restrains herself, and says, "Gloves?"

He gets to his feet, moving awkwardly now, and she can sense how very aroused he is. She'll have to help him to get off soon, she decides.

"Is anyone expecting us anywhere any time soon?" she asks.

He looks a bit surprised as he glances back over his shoulder at her, before collecting her gloves from his desk. "No. Why?"

"I was thinking we'd go out back and I could try my new suit out." Her tone is casual, but she can tell he immediately understands what she isn't saying by the way his eyes widen.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Agent Skye," he says, in his most Directorly tone.

She smirks. "Good." She pulls on her new gloves, then flexes her fingers in them. "I'm going to go grab an ICER and a knife from the armoury," she tells him. "Why don't you go and wait out there for me? I won't be long."

He nods eagerly, then cancels the lockdown on the office, and heads out. Skye delves into her backpack and grabs a couple of things which she drops into the pouches on her belt, then she goes to fetch the weapons.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

To save the Playground from getting wrecked, and allow Skye a bit more freedom of control for practicing the use of her powers, Coulson had suggested she sometimes train in the woods behind the Playground – there's a clearing back there that's suited to the purpose.

When she gets there, Coulson's leaning against a tree, trying to look relaxed, but she can see that although he's not as aroused as he was, he's still not completely calm, either. She strides across the clearing towards him, and the hum of his arousal builds, and she decides she needs to take care of him, or he will be coming in his pants because she knows very well that watching her use her powers is a total turn on for him.

"I think you'd better let me deal with this," she tells him, cupping him through his pants. He jerks a nod at her, so she concentrates hard and uses her powers to slide his zip down with her right hand while she pulls open his belt with her left. She eases his cock free, and he groans loudly.

"Skye," he gasps. "That feels so good."

"Oh you have a leather fetish, do you?" she asks teasingly, flexing her fingers around his hot, hard flesh.

"Gnnfgh." His response is completely unintelligible, and she suspects that's because she's just sunk to her knees – a posture which has the same effect on him as it does on her when he kneels at her feet.

She leans in and takes the head of his prick into her mouth even as her right hand tightens around the base of his cock. She swirls her tongue over the tip a couple of times, then pulls it out to say, "If you need to thrust, that's okay."

He nods, and she senses how desperate he is, so she slides her mouth down over him again, and begins to give him a blowjob. When she can sense he's close to coming, she uncurls her fingers from their tight clasp on his prick, then she concentrates again, focusing her powers through the glove she wears, and causes the air to vibrate around his cock even as she sucks harder. He gives a loud yell as his orgasm bursts from him, and she swallows greedily, taking down every drop. She strokes his thigh with her free hand, easing him down until she can sense his every muscle relaxing. Then she stands and leans in to kiss him, slow and soft, while she tucks his limp dick back into his pants.

"Better?" she asks.

"Yeah," he sighs, and she pulls him into an embrace, rubbing her hand up and down his back until he straightens up.

"Ready to watch me test this thing out?" 

He nods eagerly, and she chuckles, then gives him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. She grabs the knife from her holster, and passes it to him, and he gives her a puzzled look. 

"What's this for?"

"I want you to throw it at me," she says, "and I'll try to knock it out of the air and send it where I want it to go." He looks doubtful, and she's quick to reassure him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let you hurt me, and I'm certainly not going to aim it at you. Might be an idea to bring some targets out here at some point, though – pin them to the trees so I can practice the accuracy of my aim."

"Do you think – " he begins, then stops, and she gives him a quizzical look.

"Do I think what?"

"Well, could Fitz and Mack set up some kind of holo program for you – to give you virtual enemies to train with?"

She shrugs. "I could ask." 

"We've got a lot of unused space in there still," he says, nodding back towards the Playground. "We could also fit up a room with holo projectors, and some kind of padding on the walls or something to take the impact of bullets so you could use blanks in a real gun, not just an ICER."

She feels her eyebrows go up as she stares at him, and he says, "What?"

"You'd go to all that trouble and expense?" she asks.

"Of course," he says immediately. "Why not?"

"Well, even with the influx of income that bringing in 'Real' SHIELD has provided, we're still not as flush with funds as HYDRA-infested-SHIELD was – that sort of training room could be really expensive."

He pushes himself off the tree and crosses over to where she stands. He slips the knife into her thigh holster, then puts both his hands on her shoulders and gazes at her very intently. "Skye, you're our very own superhero, of course I'm happy to spend SHIELD's money on helping you to train the best way possible – it'll be worth every penny, too. Not only you, but every agent who goes onto the field with you, will benefit from us spending that money on such a room for you. So if Mack and Fitz think they can come up with a program, then that's what we'll do. Okay?"

She can only bite her lip and nod, almost unbearably touched by his feelings, not only his love for her, but also his awe for her capabilities (all of them), and his belief in her value to SHIELD as a whole (not just him personally). "Thank you," she whispers.

He smiles, then kisses her very gently, before saying, "Shall we do this?" and she gives him another nod, then hands the knife back to him. She's determined to take this seriously now, not just use it as foreplay. He walks back across the clearing, then lifts his arm, and as he flings the knife at her, Skye realises that she's found the perfect partner – a man who believes in her 100%, and who totally trusts her to keep both him, and the people he cares about, safe. It's a heady feeling, and she knows she can't let him down.

She gestures with her right hand, focusing her powers through her new glove, and the knife turns sideways, then zooms across the clearing to her right, before entering a tree trunk with some force.

Coulson looks suitably impressed and she can't help grinning just a little because she does enjoy demonstrating her powers to him: he's always so appreciative. She gently vibrates the knife out of the tree trunk, then finds herself wondering if she can bring it back to her hand without walking over there. She concentrates on vibrating it steadily, just a small amount, and at the same time, on affecting the air currents around it, and it moves towards her, slowly, but steadily.

She hears Coulson mutter an awed "Skye", but she doesn't take her attention from what she's doing – moving the knife even this short a distance is requiring more concentration and energy than she'd anticipated on blithely beginning this attempt, and she can feel herself tiring. She's determined not to stop until the knife is within reach, however, because she needs to know she can do this – and also, she needs to know how much energy and concentration it needs.

The moment the knife is in reach Skye lets it go, and then stumbles sideways, but Coulson's there to catch her and he lowers her carefully to the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asks worriedly.

"Tired," she says, leaning against him gratefully. "Snacks in the pouch."

He shifts her body so he can get at the pouch on her belt and pulls out the two high energy bars she'd taken from her backpack. Skye tries to take one from him, and finds her hands are shaking, so he unwraps it, then breaks off half and she takes it from him.

By the time she's finished the second bar the shakiness has receded, and she gets to her feet carefully. Coulson looks a bit anxious, and she leans in to press a brief kiss to his mouth. "I'm okay," she says, as reassuringly as she can. "I just didn't expect that to require as much effort as it did. Next time I'll know what to expect."

He nods, then says, "Promise you won't practice that on your own?"

"I promise." It's an easy promise to make – she doesn't want to scare him, so she's not going to admit that she was close to actually blacking out by the time the knife was within reach.

"Good." He picks up the knife, then asks, "Do you want to continue?"

She nods. "Yep, I'm not gonna try the levitation trick again now. I should be okay for redirecting the knife."

He nods, then backs up, and when she gives him a nod to say she's ready, he throws it at her. 

After they've done this a dozen times, with Skye sending the knife in whichever direction she chooses, she's feeling a bit weary again, so Coulson suggests they wrap it up for today. Since she wants to grab a shower, eat, and talk to Fitz and Mack about a holo program, she agrees, and they head inside.

"Why don't you go and shower, and I'll get you something to eat?" Coulson says as they reach the door to their quarters.

"You're too good to me," she tells him, and indulges in a long, slow kiss. He puts his arm around her waist and guides her through the door just as she registers there's someone coming down the corridor, and she's grateful for his quick thinking, even as she presses him against the now closed door.

" _Skye._ " He's hard against her thigh, and breathing heavily in her ear, and she reaches down to lock the door, then cups his cock through his pants.

"Hey, Phil, wanna fuck?" she asks casually, as if she's offering him a cup of coffee.

His head thuds back against the door, and she chuckles at his expression, then gasps when he grabs her and hustles her towards the bed. He strips off the top part of her field suit, then her bra, then he unfastens the pants and shoves them, and her panties, down her legs. She looks on in amusement as he rids himself of his own pants and boxers, then she reaches out and drags open the drawer of the nightstand to take out the condoms.

"C'mere," she says, and rolls the sheath down the length of his hard flesh. She kisses him hungrily, his sheathed cock clasped in her right hand, then she lets go and turns her back on him.

"Good girl," he says huskily, and she looks back over her shoulder to smirk at him before bending forward over the bed. He moves behind her and easily slips into her, and she pushes her body back towards his as he begins to thrust.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

They eat dinner at the conference table in his office, and she fills him in on her dealings with Alex, who'd been desperately relieved to learn she wasn't the only one who'd gained weird powers very abruptly, and had eagerly accepted Skye's invitation to visit The Sanctum, as they've named the place where Inhumans, Gifted, and powered people can go. They're assessed and assisted by Dr Garner and Lincoln Campbell there, and are trained in the use of their powers by people like Mike Peterson, Akela Amador, and some Inhumans whom Lincoln's recruited on the basis that SHIELD itself has very little involvement. Skye also visits and helps with the training where she can.

"And how did Bobbi get on?" asks Coulson.

"She was good," Skye says. "I enjoyed having her along."

"More than me?" he asks, pouting a little, and she rolls her eyes.

"Weeelllll," she says, deliberately drawing the word out, then giggles. "Nah. I like Bobbi, and she's fun, but not as good company as you." She giggles again. "She actually asked me what you were like in bed – if you were a 'goer'."

He looks appalled by this revelation, and Skye laughs some more. "It's okay, I think she was a bit embarrassed about it afterwards – we did have a fair bit to drink last night."

"Is that why she barely said hello when you got back?"

She nods, and he shakes his head, still looking a bit dismayed.

"Are you going to go and talk to Fitz and Mack?" he asks, seeming glad to change the subject.

"Yeah. I'll go and toss some ideas around with them before I come back here to write up my report."

He nods, getting to his feet, then leans over and kisses her forehead. "I'll catch up with you later, then."

"Okay." She leaves him to gather up their used dinner plates, then heads out to the lab. She's going to call in on Simmons as well, if she's not in the lab anyway, and talk to her about finding a way of monitoring herself while she's using her powers. The next time she tries that 'levitation' trick, she doesn't want to risk blacking out, and if there's a way to check how much energy she's using, that could be useful information.

She stifles a yawn before entering the lab, deciding she's not going to work late tonight – she's too tired after that workout in the clearing. At least Coulson won't chase her for her Caterpillars report if she doesn't turn it in until tomorrow – there are benefits to being her own boss she thinks happily, then smiles as she spots Fitz, Mack, and Simmons are all in the lab: she has a feeling they're going to like her new project.


End file.
